


Minutiae

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Glasses, Hurt/Comfort, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel worries about you, on the one hand, you need glasses. On the other hand, what will happen when you finally see him?
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> no request this time, just personally have shitty vision and i thought this would be really cute :)

_ latin. noun. the small, precise details that make one unique. _

“Would you pass me the whetstone from the pack?” You pick up the bag and rifle through it, squinting into the seemingly endless depths inside. You find something cool and triangular so you pull it out, holding it up close to your eyes, making absolutely sure that this is what Eskel needs. 

You cross over to him, handing him the whetstone. He is no more than a large blur to you, the bright red stripes on his shirt cluing you to his whereabouts at any given moment.

“Thank you.” His hands are gentle as your fingertips brush, pulling back to run the stone over the length of his sword. You return to your spot around the fire, letting the heat warm you in the cool evening air.

It’s quiet, save for the rhythmic swipes of the stone across Eskel’s sword. But he abruptly stops, causing you to turn towards him. It’s not as if you can really see him, but it’s more just out of habit. Your eyesight hasn’t always been this terrible, but over time, it has just gotten worse and worse, leaving the world around you as blurry as a drunken stumble in the night.

“You know,” Eskel hums, setting aside his sword, “We’re not too far from Oxenfurt...there’s a merchant there who makes spectacles, they’d probably help you see a hell of a lot better.”

You shake your head, squinting a bit as you try to take him in. You had met Eskel after your eyesight had gone to shit, so you don’t even really know what he looks like. You have a vague idea: tall, with dark, floppy hair and tanned skin, but not much more than that.

“But things like that are expensive, I don’t really have the coin for it.”

“Well, I’d be more than happy to buy them for you, it’s been a pretty successful spring...plus,” he says when you open your mouth to argue, “I’d be intrigued to see how they work.”

“But that doesn’t mean you should buy them for me!” you exclaim, “I really appreciate it Eskel, I promise, but I wouldn’t be able to accept that from you, it would put you terribly short on coin and I just can’t do that to you.”

Eskel hums, something mischievous pulling at the sound. You can only imagine the way he quirks his eyebrow up, figuring out a way to convince you to agree with him. You shake your head and smile, rising to your feet and approaching your bedroll. 

“Good night, Eskel,” you murmur, spreading your light blanket out over you as you lay down.

“Sleep well.” You hear him whisper back, putting out the light of the fire with a gesture of his hand.

* * *

By the end of the week, Eskel has brought you into Oxenfurt, ‘just to look at the contracts,’ he had said. The sights and sounds of the bustling city always overwhelm you a bit, especially feeling like you’ll run into something or someone at every turn. 

Eskel drags you straight to the merchant, haggling a decent price for the pair of spectacles that would best fit what you need. The merchant hands them to you, but you hesitate, somewhat nervous of what you’ll see when you put them on. You’ve grown somewhat used to your blurry world, but you’re not really sure what exactly you’re nervous about.

Eskel notices this and thanks the merchant, carefully taking your hand and bringing you back to the inn where you’ll be staying while in town. You love when he slips his hand into yours, feeling the callouses and scars drawn from years of hard work, and the warmth that his skin brings you with the simple gesture could rival that of the sun itself. 

You climb the stairs, the weight of the glasses heavy in your hands. When he opens the door to the room you walk in and perch on the edge of the bed. You feel the bed dip as Eskel sits at your side, leaning your head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around your waist. 

“What’s got you so nervous, love?” he murmurs, placing a sweet kiss to the crown of your head. 

You take a deep breath as you fiddle with the spectacles in your hands. “I-I’m not really sure. I think I’ve gotten used to living like this, and I won’t know what to do when it changes.”

Eskel takes your hand, rubbing his thumb over your skin as you work up the courage. “Will you promise me something?” He asks.

“Anything.”

“When you see me with those on, just don’t scream.”

Your heart breaks, wanting to quell all of the negative feelings Eskel has about himself. He’s told you about the scar that runs down his face, along with the numerous others strewn throughout his body. You’ve always wondered just how to get Eskel to understand how little you care about superficial nonsense, and you think that this is the perfect opportunity. 

You steel your nerves, suddenly sitting up and setting the spectacles on your face, lightly pinching the middle to fit around your nose. Your eyes are still closed, and the weight feels foreign where it sits. 

You turn to face Eskel, reaching your hands to sit on either side of his face as you smile with anticipation. Finally, you blink open your eyes, shocked by the clarity in front of you. 

By design, the first thing you see is Eskel. Your eyes well at the sight of your love, real and tangible and not blurry as you take him in. Your hands touch wherever your eyes travel, roving through the silken strands of his dark hair, over the strong lines of his cheeks and jaw, brushing gently along his lips, trailing down his neck to rest on broad shoulders. One hand falls further to grab his once more, resting it on his leg. 

Yes, you notice the scar, but to you, it is nothing more than a freckle or a birthmark, something ingrained in the skin that Eskel lives in. It looks as though it was painful when he was hurt, and you know that he still rubs at it when he’s uncomfortable. You can feel his hand twitching in yours now, fighting that same urge under your scrutinizing gaze. 

You lean forward, gently placing your lips to the rough, scarred skin of his cheek. You hear him almost gasp, shocked at the simple act of kindness. You pull back, staring deep into his eyes and finding only your own love and adoration reflected back at you.

“Oh, Eskel…” you whisper, “while I fully believe that I could die right now without having seen anything else and would leave this earth awe-struck with your beauty, I need you to know that this-” you run your fingers down the scar on his face, stopping where it cuts through his lip, “this does not matter. It does not change the love I have for you, nothing ever could.”

“I-I was so worried,” he whispers, suddenly pulling you into his arms and holding you tight against his chest. You return the embrace, admiring the way that the sun filters into the room, little specks of dust highlighted in the air as a breeze flows in. But nothing could ever compare to the immeasurable beauty of Eskel, his soul bared before you, holding his hand out for you to take a leap of faith with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
